


I Like It

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Peter and Tony, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Oh my god, I finally wrote the Pepper/May fic I've been wanting too for ages! It was difficult to get their personalities right, so I apologise if they're ooc! I spent so long on their wiki pages, trying to read and gauge their personalities and ticks!I demand they get more screen time!Also, I couldn't find May's occupation, but like the AU where she's a nurse, and works in a hospital, so I loosely mention that!Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!





	I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I finally wrote the Pepper/May fic I've been wanting too for ages! It was difficult to get their personalities right, so I apologise if they're ooc! I spent so long on their wiki pages, trying to read and gauge their personalities and ticks! 
> 
> I demand they get more screen time!
> 
> Also, I couldn't find May's occupation, but like the AU where she's a nurse, and works in a hospital, so I loosely mention that!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!

“Eight meetings arranged today! And half my clients rescheduled, one claiming his half an hour flight, would be too draining for him.” Pepper says, rubbing her head in annoyance. “Sometimes, I don’t believe they’ve done a single hard-working day in their lives.”

“Mmm,” May agrees, swallowing her food quickly. “Tell me about it. I had to wake up at 5 this morning to get into work early and help prep for a surgery, just for the patient to be 2 hours late!” She gestures with her hand, emphasising her point.

“I’ve always taught Peter, to be early for appointments, and to at least apologise if he’s late and can’t make it. How people can go through life without learning manners is appalling.”

Pepper laughs, “I know. He was apologising to Tony profusely today when he arrived for their lab session. He was 2 minutes late.”

Pepper takes her late bite of her mushroom risotto, and neatly places her cutlery on the plate.

“This was delicious, you’ve picked a lovely restaurant.” Pepper compliments, and May smiles, finishing her food as well.

“Thank you. Ben took me here a few years ago. We came for our anniversary, just before he…” She reminisces. Pepper smiles warmly, reaching over the table to grab her hand in reassurance.

“Well, he definitely had perfect taste.” Pepper says, May smiling in return.

“Excuse me, here’s a complementary dessert for you Madam. Chocolate cheesecake on the house.” The waiter says, pushing the cheesecake in front of May with a wink.

May sighs, looking across to Pepper awkwardly, trying to apologise with a half-smile, who just looks annoyed at the waiter.

“Excuse me?” She says, getting his attention. He looks over with a smirk.

“Would you like one too, feeling left out?” He asks, unaware of the daggers May is glaring at him, now that he’s turned away.

“Not at all, I just want you to stop hitting on my girlfriend. She’s taken, and not interested.” Pepper states, watching May in her peripheral vision, as he whole face lights up. They hadn’t given each other titles yet, until now. “Now that you’ve completely interrupted our date, we’ll take the bill and leave.”

He man nods quickly -his face one of embarrassment- and scurries off, quickly coming back with the bill. Pepper grabs her purse, which is hanging off the back of her chair, but May quickly intercepts and pays for the meal herself.

“I asked you to come today, so let me pay. No arguments, I worked an extra shift for this.” May says, leaving no room for rebuttal.

Pepper nods, and slips her purse back into her bag.

“Well, thank you very much then.”

They leave the warmth of the restaurant, and start walking towards the direction of the tower. Pepper living on the floor under the penthouse and Tony’s private workshop.

They walk in a peaceful silence, and May hesitantly slips her hand into Pepper’s. Pepper looks down at their hands, and grasps May’s firmly, bringing it up to her lips. She lightly kisses May’s knuckles, and brings them back to her side.

“So,” May starts, not knowing how to approach the topic of them being ‘girlfriends’.

“So…” Pepper copies, smirking at May.

“So, you said, girlfriend?” May continues, watching Pepper’s smile widen.

“I might have, any issues with that?” Pepper teases.

“No, I like it.”

They stop on the sidewalk, and face each other. Slowly, they bring their faces closer to each other, before finally closing the gap. Pepper places her hand on May’s cheek, and May holds Pepper’s hips. They part, staying close to each other, their foreheads leaning against each other.

“Wooooooo! Way too go Aunt May!” They hear Peter yell, and suddenly he swings by them on a web. He lands right next to them, dressed as Spiderman.

Pepper and May jump away from each other in surprise, both red in the cheeks.

“Ah, Pe- Spiderman. I though you were with Tony? What are you doing here?” May stammers out.

“I am, Mr. Stark is just over there! We were testing out new suit functions when we saw you!” Peter explains happily beckoning Tony to join them. Tony flies over, also in his suit, and lands next to Peter.

“Ah, Miss Potts, you did go on a date with Aunt Hottie! Did you take my advice in asking her then?” Tony asks, grinning at the pair.

May turns to look at Pepper quickly, “Wait, I asked you though? You were planning to ask me?”

“I, just, couldn’t work up the courage.” Pepper admits, looking at Tony with a glare, trying to convince him to shut up.

“Oh, May. Wait till I tell you about how Pepper would talk to me for hours about you. It was your hair initially, then when you started-“ Tony starts, Pepper rushing over to cover his mouth.

“Anyway, how about we finish our evening somewhere more private?” She asks May, who’s stifling a laugh. “Spiderman, take care of Tony.” Pepper turns to Peter.

“Roger that, Miss Potts!” Peter salutes, and webs Tony’s mouth closed when Pepper removes her hand.

Pepper returns to May, and starts leading her away. Tony uses the Iron suit too remove the webbing, he’s created a special formula for these situations, and immediately turns to Peter.

“You little shit!” Tony yells, and starts chasing Peter who has started swinging away. “Get back here kid!”

“Well,” May starts, once the commotion has gone, “At least we don’t have too worry about telling them now.”

Pepper laughs, and nods. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”


End file.
